The Faction War! Part 1: The Beginning
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: WWE STYLE! The story of how the faction war tournament began! Cinder from RWBY is responsible. Most characters are Neptunia characters. Crossover story. Rated T for violence, blood, and minor language. 6 Neptunia Teams, 6 Crossover Teams.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE STYLE FANFIC: The Faction War!**

**(HOW IT ALL STARTED) Takes place 4 months before the Tournament.**

**CH 1: This is ALL Cinder's fault!**

**Week 1, January. Night 1 (Saturday)**

* * *

A local woman wrestler is in the ring. She's waiting for her opponent. Which happens to be the Universal Champion: Cinder Fall. The latter makes her way to the ring with her team behind: Emerald, Neo, and Tock. Cinder gets into the ring and the people boo her out of the building. The woman who is facing her is pumped up. Her name is Berry. The match starts and Berry goes right after Cinder. Cinder big boots her down. Berry goes down hard. Cinder grabs the woman and throws her to the turnbuckle. Cinder starts hitting left and rights at the woman's head. Cinder runs to the ropes and then runs into Berry and clotheslines her. Berry goes down and Cinder poses and the people boo her. Emerald, Neo, and Tock cheer her, however. The woman gets back up and Cinder turns to her. Cinder grabs her by the neck and chokeslams her, not once, but twice. Cinder goes for the cover.

"1! 2! 3! ring the bell!" The woman referee calls.

"Here is your winner! The Universal champion! Cinder Fall!" The announcer says. Cinder raises her arms and the crowd boos her. Emerald, Neo, and Tock get in the ring and start beating up the local wrestler. The crowd boos loudly. Emerald kicks her and Neo kicks her also. Tock punches her in the face. Cinder laughs and watches. Tock picks up the woman and powerbombs her. Emerald grabs her and gets the local to her feet. She then shoves her into Neo, who superkicks her in the face. Emerald throws her out of the ring and Cinder requests a microphone. A cameraman gives her one and Cinder is about to speak. "I want a challenge! So...as of right now, I will put my title on the line! Anybody in the back who wants to take this title away from me? Come, if you dare." Cinder announced and throws the microphone down and stares at the entranceway and ramp. Tock, Neo, and Emerald get out of the ring and are back at ringside. Theme music hits for someone, it was Akari Hanao, leader of the faction, Ninja Seekers. The crowd cheer. Cinder stares at Akari as she makes her way to the ring. Akari enters and the match soon began. The crowd chant Akari's name. Cinder and Akari get it on. The two get into an elbow tie-up. Cinder knees Akari and shoves her into a corner. Cinder steps back a bit. She walks to Akari who kicks her a couple of times. Akari starts punching the Fall Maiden in the face numerous times. Cinder gets backed up into a corner and Akari keeps punching the champion. Cinder shoves Akari, only for her to come right back at Cinder. Neo gets on the ropes and Akari punches her. Neo goes down and this allows Cinder to take advantage. She clotheslines the Ninja.

"Boooooo!" The crowd says. Cinder starts punching Akari as she is down. She goes for a quick cover. The referee gets to two as Akari gets her shoulder up. Cinder growls and puts Akari in a headlock. The referee checks on Akari as Cinder starts laughing. The Japan World Wrestling crowd here in Tokyo started cheering Akari on. They clap and chant Akari's name. Akari starts biting Cinder, Cinder shrieks and let's go of Akari. Akari gets up and kicks Cinder to the ropes. She then throws her and dropkicks the champ. Cinder gets back up but gets knocked down by another dropkick from the Ninja Seeker leader. The fans cheer as Cinder is down. Akari goes for a quick cover.

"1! 2!" Cinder kicks out at two. Akari grabs Cinder and bodyslams her down. Then she elbow drops onto the false maiden. Akari goes for another cover. "1! 2!" The referee counts, but Cinder lifts her shoulder up. Akari grabs Cinder by her hair and gets her up. Cinder kicks and knees Akari. Cinder delivers a suplex to Akari. Emerald starts trash talking Akari. Cinder then throws out Akari out to ringside. Akari rolls over as Cinder stalks her. Cinder grabs Akari and slams her head into the steel steps nearby. Akari goes down to her knees, crawling over to the barricade. Akari grabs onto it and gets back up. Cinder knees Akari and throws her to the steels. Akari's blocks it with her left arm and collides with it. Akari groans in pain and is down. Emerald, Neo, and Tock back away from Akari and taunt her. Cinder grabs Akari and puts her back into the ring. Akari goes to the ropes as Cinder gets into the ring and once Akari turns around, Cinder grabs her by the throat and is going to finish off the ninja girl. Cinder lifts up Akari for the chokeslam, but Akari gets out of Cinder's grip. Cinder turns around and Akari RKO'S her to a big pop. Akari covers Cinder. The crowd count along with the ref. "1! 2!.." Cinder kicks out at 2 and a half.

"AWWWW!" The crowd goes. Akari couldn't believe that Cinder kicked out. Akari puts her hands over her face and sighs. Akari got serious, but before that, Yamabuki is running away from Ayame Kajou and 4 other female stars, who happen to be Penny Cy, Kaguya, and Yuzuru. They run around the ring as Akari looks at them. She pokes her head out of the ropes and Yamabuki waves at her.

"Yamabuki?" Akari asks. Yamabuki is the current 24/7 champ. Yuzuru, Penny and Kaguya corner said champ.

"I'll protect you Bookie!" Cy shouts and is next to her. Ayame takes down Yamabuki as the others get in. Neo decides to jump in. The referee tells them to get out as Tock grabs Akari by the foot and trips her down. The crowd boos and Cinder takes advantage of the distraction. Yamabuki gets away from the female stars that are chasing her. Neo returns back to Tock and Emerald. Cinder grabs Akari by the throat and chokeslams her. Cinder goes for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" Cinder retains. The bell rings.

"Here is your winner! And STILL the Universal Champion: Cinder Fall!" The announcer yells.

"BOOOOO!" The crowd boo as Cinder's team enters the ring. They start beating up Akari. The crowd boos the hell out of this as Cinder laughs it all up, holding her title. Then, Enju, Ricka, and Myu start running to save their leader. The crowd cheers for them. Cinder her Maidens get out of the ring and start walking up to the ramp, staring at the ninjas. The crowd boos as they wanted to see them fight. Enju helps Akari up and asks if she is ok. Akari nods.

"You did your best, senpai." Myu comforts Akari. Akari was upset that she lost, maybe she'll get another chance in the near future. Cinder is given a microphone from Neo.

"Hey Ninja losers!" Cinder calls out to them. The crowd boos. "SHUT UP!" Cinder yells at the crowd. She turns her attention back to the four ninjas currently in the ring. "Listen...I am the greatest leader in all of **Japan World Wrestling**! My team is the best and we're going to prove it...challenge us to a 8 man tag team match...TONIGHT!" The crowd cheers for that. "Do you accept!?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd started chanting. Akari is given a microphone.

"We accept..." She said panting. The crowd cheers loudly.

"Good...cause we're going to destroy you!" Cinder drops the mic and her theme music plays as she holds up her title. Ricka stares a hole into Cinder, likewise Enju. Myu rubs Akari's back and asks if this was a good idea.

"Don't worry Myu...we will beat them," Akari says. The program cuts to commercial. After 5 minutes the shows back on. Flashing grey images of Erza and her family quickly and the lights go dark. Erza is on the screen by herself. The Japanese crowd cheer. Erza lights her lantern and looks into it. "Tokyo..." She says as the fans cheer. "I'm here," Erza says and blows out her lantern. Her music plays as the crowd turn on their flashlights from their phones and waves them back and forth as Erza comes out. She stops and looks at the ring for a bit. She begins to walk slowly down the entrance ramp. Her opponent is Makie, Pink Dummy Force Makie. She is pumped up and is not is being used as a comedy act in the business. She WAS after Yamabuki last week for the title and decided to wait till the ninja girl was by herself. But now, she had to deal with Erza Scarlet. Erza Scarlet blows out her lantern as she gets into the ring. The crowd cheers and love Erza's entrance. The referee checks if the two are good to go. They are and the bell rings. Erza looks at Makie and chuckles at her.

"I'm going to destroy the evil inside of you!" Makie yells and points at Erza. Erza just laughs it up. Makie screams and runs towards the patriarch. Erza counters and wraps her right arm around Makie's neck and quickly twirls and crashes her back and Makie's face into the mat. The crowd pops and Erza covers Makie. "1! 2! 3!" The referee counted and the match is over. Erza's theme plays and she lays on her knees and puts her arms out.

"FOLLOW! BUZZARDS!" Erza shouted and laughs and the lights go out. We cut to backstage, as Yamabuki is hiding from female stars.

"It's safe, Bookie," Cy says and Yamabuki nods and sneaks away, but she bumps into someone. The camera zooms out and it's Fame. The crowd cheer for her.

"Oh...it's Fame...hey fam? What's up?" Yamabuki was nervous about this woman. Fame stares at Yamabuki and isn't interested in her 24/7 title.

"Kwom on, Bookie. Let's go." Cy says and Yamabuki and her start running more, away from Fame. Ayame Kajou appears.

"Hey, big red retard! You've seen that perv Yamabuki anywhere?" She asks the woman. Fame turns around to face Ayame. "Well?"

Fame grabs Ayame and chokeslams her at the wall. She grunts and Ayame is on the floor once she hit the wall. She groans as Fame walks away. We head back to the ring and a match is going to take place. IF makes her way to the ring and is wearing, denim jeans, black tank top, and a blue long jacket. IF enters the ring to a medium pop and poses to the crowd. IF is set for one on one action, next. A Commercial break goes and IF paces around the ring and then leans by the ropes. Her opponent comes out, it was Ayame Kajou. She was walking slowly as Fame had hurt her earlier. Ayame is holding her arm and gets into the ring. The match starts and IF goes at Ayame's hurt arm. She gets Ayame into a corner and starts kicking her. Ayame grabs IF's face and shoves her and clotheslines her with her good arm. IF goes down and gets back up slowly. Ayame grabs IF and slams her head into a corner turnbuckle. Just as Ayame begins to punch IF, Emerald, Neo, and Tock run into the ring and start assaulting Ayame Kajou. The crowd boos as the match now ends in a DQ. The bell rings as Ayame is taken down. Tock punches her and Emerald kicks IF and starts assaulting her. The crowd boos loudly at this. Neo spin kicks IF down and Tock headbutts Ayame and throws her into Emerald who superkicks her. Ayame goes down and rolls out of the ring. IF is still in the ring. Emerald points at her and Tock collides with her. IF goes down. Neo smirks and grabs IF and gives her to Emerald. Emerald chuckles and pulls IF towards for a super neckbreaker. IF is out and the crowd boo.

"WE ARE THE BEST TEAM IN THIS BUSINESS!" Emerald shouts. She and the other three pose. Emerald takes IF and throws her out of the ring. IF crashes down and rolls over. Tock laughs it up and Neo smirks. Emerald gets a microphone and chuckles. "That! Was a message to EVERY SINGLE TEAM in that locker room! Ninja Seekers! 4 Goddesses! Scarlet Family! EVERYONE! This was a message to our opponents tonight! Ninja Seekers...bunch of bimbos if you ask me! Hahahahahaha!" Emerald says and laughs. Tock and Neo chuckle too. "NO ONE IS ON OUR LEVEL! THAT'S WHY CINDER IS THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION! THAT'S WHY AKARI HANOA FAILED!" Emerald yells.

"BOOOOOOO!" Yells the crowd.

"You suck!" Yells out a male fan.

"Ninja Seekers! We will destroy you tonight! Believe that." Emerald drops the mic and the three women leave the ring. They start walking up the ramp. They pose again as Cinder's theme plays. The three head backstage and a commercial happens once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE STYLE FANFIC: The Faction War!**

**(HOW IT ALL STARTED) Takes place 4 months before the Tournament.**

**CH 2: This is ALL Cinder's fault! 2**

**Week 1, January. Night 1 (Saturday)**

* * *

"WE ARE THE BEST TEAM IN THIS BUSINESS!" Emerald shouts. She and the other three pose. Emerald takes IF and throws her out of the ring. IF crashes down and rolls over. Tock laughs it up and Neo smirks. Emerald gets a microphone and chuckles. "That! Was a message to EVERY SINGLE TEAM in that locker room! Ninja Seekers! 4 Goddesses! Scarlet Family! EVERYONE! This was a message to our opponents tonight! Ninja Seekers...bunch of bimbos if you ask me! Hahahahahaha!" Emerald says and laughs. Tock and Neo chuckle too. "NO ONE IS ON OUR LEVEL! THAT'S WHY CINDER IS THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION! THAT'S WHY AKARI HANOA FAILED!" Emerald yells.

"BOOOOOOO!" Yells the crowd.

"You suck!" Yells out a male fan.

"Ninja Seekers! We will destroy you tonight! Believe that." Emerald drops the mic and the three women leave the ring. They start walking up the ramp. They pose again as Cinder's theme plays. The three head backstage and a commercial happens once more. The show is back on and Yamabuki is by herself. Cy distracted the others so that Yamabuki can escape. She is walking backstage and enters a room. She sees Makie with a ref with her. The ref was checking on her.

"Oh...I'll just be on my way..." Yamabuki whistles and leaves the room. Makie looks at the ref and nods. She runs after Yamabuki and rolls her up.

"1! 2! 3!" The referee counted. The crowd cheers a little bit.

"YES! I PINK DUMMY FORCE MAKIE HAVE WON MY FIRST EVER TITLE!" Makie gets the title and holds it up in the air.

"I heard something! This way!" A woman shouts out and she and 3 other locals are on their way. Makie holds the title.

"Oh! Um...umm..." She looks around frantically. "PINK DUMMY FORCE MAKIE!...AWAY!" Makie starts running but trips over and face plants. Yamabuki gets back up and rolls the knocked out Makie onto her back and covers her.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counts. The crowd cheers.

"Yes! I'm a 2nd time 24/7 Japan World Heavyweight Comic Champion! Whoo!" Yamabuki shouts and gets the title and runs away.

Akiza and Koko of the Scarlet Family make their way down to the ring. They have a tag team match coming up, against two jobbers, local wrestlers. The match begins and Koko charges at the female who is in the ring. She takes her down and then picks her up and slams her down onto the mat. Koko takes the other woman who is by the ropes and tosses her into the ring. Koko then walks to Akiza and tags her in. Akiza takes Koko by the corner and slaps her in the face. She then whiplashes Koko into the women. She collides with them and they get ran over. They crash and Koko grabs the legal one and throws her to Akiza who superkicks her in the face. Koko throws the other woman out. Akiza nods at Koko and takes a hold of the legal woman, by the throat. Koko does the same and the two deliver a double chokeslam and Akiza covers her. "1! 2! 3!" The bell rings and Akiza and Koko are the winners. Akiza's theme plays and she poses.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Akiza shouts and her.

"RAGHHH!" Koko roars and tosses the woman that Akiza pinned to the outside. The fans cheer them, even though they are heels. They soon leave the ring and head backstage. They were aware of Cinder's team calling them out.

The main event was next. But not before an interview with Akari Hanao.

"Akari Hanao. You and your team are about to face the Maidens next, how are you feeling going into this match?" The female interviewer asked.

"Well Jenny. A lot on my mind right now. Those three have the audacity to insult us? They're going to see what it's like to face a ninja. We're quick, we're smart and we're strong. They will burn in my fire and they will fall to the ground. Maidens...you're not the best team ever. And we're gonna prove that by defeating you tonight so get-" Just as Akari was about to finish her interview.

"HAH!" A girl cried out and jumps onto Akari. She starts smacking her. It's Sega Saturn. She and Game Gear start beating her up. Akari fights back and punches Saturn down and elbows Gear. Mega Drive smacks her with a pipe to the back of the head. One member is missing, Dreamcast, Cast is out with a shoulder injury and won't be back until 6 months.

"Ahhhh!" Akari groans and goes to her knees. Segami superkicks Akari and she goes down. The crowd boos loudly. Saturn, Drive, and Gear start kicking and punching Akari. Segami grabs Akari by the hair and superkicks her again. The three Sega Hard Girls let go of Akari and she is groaning in pain. Referees come in to check on Akari. Segami and her crew leave and laugh.

"We need help over here!" A referee calls out.

"Are you ok, Akari?" A referee asks. We cut back to the ring as Cinder's team and herself are already in the ring. Enju, Ricka, and Myu make their way to the ring. Akari wasn't in the condition to compete. Were they going to have a replacement? The bell rings and Cinder, Emerald, Neo, and Tock start running at the three ninja girls and attack them. The crowd boos. Myu is being attacked by Neo and pushed to the outside. Enju is fighting Emerald and Cinder. Enju fights back to cheers. But then Tock clotheslines her. Ricka gets to her feet after being knocked down by Tock and jumps onto her. Myu is thrown into the steps outside from Neo. Cinder, Emerald, and Tock beat down Ricka.

"AKARI! AKARI! AKARI! AKARI!" The crowd chanted for the Ninja Seeker leader, but she isn't able to compete, after being attacked by the Sega Hard Girls, for unknown reasons. Perhaps THEY think they are the best faction in the business. Whatever the reason is, it left the Ninja Seekers in a 4 on 3 situation. Did Cinder tell Segami to get rid of Akari? Myu is out on the outside, Enju is down in the ring, and Ricka is still being beaten up. Cinder kicks Ricka in the gut as Tock and Emerald hold her up. Just then, the manager of the business comes out, Suzu Sagisawa.

"HEY! HEY! Enough! We are not having this right now! This match is still going to be 4 on 4! Not a handicap! So I found a replacement for Ms. Hanao. And she too has firepower." Suzu Said and is by the entrance ramp. Cinder and her team stop and this allowed the Ninja Seekers to regroup. BOOM! A fire pyro goes off at the entrance and theme music plays. It was Fame. Cinder and her team at the entrance ramp waiting for the 6ft woman to appear. Fame gets into the ring from behind and the fans cheer. She was in a red and black attire and wearing a red and black half mask. She does a hair flip to get the hair out of her eyes. Neo turns around and Fame knocks her down. She then knocks down Tock and Emerald. Cinder gasps and then got mad. She charges Fame and Fame grabs her by the throat. The fans cheer loudly as Cinder was going to get a chokeslam. Neo gets back up and hits Fame in the back with punches. Fame lets go of Cinder and turns around. Neo backs away and gets out of the ring. She and Emerald regroup with Tock and Cinder on the outside. Enju, Ricka, and Myu group with Fame in the ring and the fans cheer.

"Damn you!" Cinder growls. A commercial goes on and when the show comes back on, Emerald is in the ring with Cinder, Neo and Tock by the ropes on the outside, standing there, same with Enju, Myu and Fame. Ricka is in the ring and the match OFFICIALLY begins! Emerald and Ricka go at it. Both start punching one another. Emerald knees Ricka in the gut and hits in the back with a right. Ricka goes down and Emerald drags to her to the corner and punches her and then tags in Neo. Neo quickly kicks Ricka in the stomach a bunch of times.

"1! 2! 3! 4! Hey! Back away!" The referee gets in Neo's way, she could've been disqualified if the ref counted to 5. Neo puts her arms up and then Ricka clotheslines her. The crowd cheer for that and Neo is down. Ricka gets to her feet and elbows Tock off of her. She then takes Tock and suplexes her. The crowd cheer. Ricka crawls to her corner and tags in Myu, but Tock was already back to her feet. Myu charges at her and gets grabbed by Tock. Tock flings Myu to her corner and boxing jabs her with rights and lefts. Tock isolates Myu, she tags in Neo, which they deliver a double clothesline to her. Neo pins Myu, but she kicks out at 2. Neo throws her to the corner, but Ricka comes out, only to be stopped by the ref. Emerald chokes her in the turnbuckle, as Neo stomps on her stomach. Neo tags in Emerald. Emerald drops Myu to the ground with a Tornado DDT. Emerald tags in Tock and she goes for the cover. Myu stops her and grabs her in a leg lock. After Tock breaks out of the hold, Myu tags in Enju. Enju clotheslines Tock. Tock goes down but gets back up. Enju clotheslines her again. Tock AGAIN, gets back up. Tock hisses at Enju. Enju goes for another clothesline but Tock ducks and body slams Enju. Tock then goes to the ropes then back at Enju and legs drops her. She goes for the cover. The referee counts to 2 as Enju kicks out. Tock grabs Enju and put gets shoved away. Tock rebounds at the ropes and attempted to big boot Enju, but she moves out of the way and the referee gets hits. She goes down. Tock looks at the referee and turns to Enju who kicks her in the gut and then both women knock each other down with double clotheslines."OHHHHH!" Goes the crowd.

The referee comes too and holds onto the ropes. Tock and Enju each drag to their corner. Tock tags in Cinder and Enju tags in Fame. Fame clothesline Cinder, as they run at each other, at the same time. Emerald runs in but gets taken down by a big boot from the big red machine. Tock gets punched off the apron, but Neo jumps out of the way. Fame grabs Cinder by the neck and prepares a chokeslam, but the rest of Cinder's team attacks Fame, leading to Ricka, Myu, & Enju beat down the others, as a brawl ensues. Fame is down and Enju and Ricka toss Tock out of the ring. Neo tries to kick Myu but Myu kicks her out of the ring. Cinder gets knocked down by Enju and Ricka. All of a sudden, the lights go out and images of Erza and her family flash quickly. It happens again and Erza, Akiza, Koko and Lucy are at the ropes. Enju, Ricka, and Myu look at them and huddle up. Cinder is just watching by the corner and Fame is still down in the ring. The crowd cheers loudly. Akiza, Koko, and Lucy get in the ring and start brawling with Enju, Ricka, and Myu. Erza slowly makes her way into the ring. Lucy throws Myu out, and Akiza holds Enju. Koko spin kicks Ricka down and she goes down and rolls out of the ring. Neo and Tock start beating down on Ricka. Akiza throws Enju into Erza and she wraps her right arm around Enju's neck and bends over. Erza chuckles and kisses Enju's head and twits around and slams Enju. Erza crawls to Enju and chuckles at her. Cinder and Fame start beating one another up. Lucy and Akiza get in and go at both women. Lucy throws Fame over. Myu leaps off the steps and collides with Tock and Neo with a bodycross. Erza takes Cinder and does her finisher, Sister Abigail on her. Erza poses over Cinder's body with Akiza, Koko and Lucy standing behind her.

"FOLLOW! THE BUZZARDS!" Erza screams out and the show cuts off to black. This ends night 1. Tomorrow will be night 2 and the show opener will have Akari delivering a Promo in the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE STYLE FANFIC: The Faction War!**

**(HOW IT ALL STARTED) Takes place 4 months before the Tournament.**

**CH 3: Segami VS Akari!**

**Week 1, January. Night 2 (Sunday)**

* * *

It's night 2 for JWW. Akari opens up the show and comes out to the ring with a microphone in hand. She gets a big pop as she gets into the ring. Akari is about to speak, but the fans chant her name over and over. Akari smiles at this. "Thank you, thank you! I love you all! But...there's someone who I don't love...Segami Hatsumi." Akari said, and the fans boo loudly at that name. "I know. I'm pissed off at her team, attacking me and preventing me from competing in last night's main event. And now...I want answers. So Sega Hard Girls!? Get your asses out here and explain yourselves NOW!" Akari calls out and stares at the entrance ramp with her eyes glaring. Sega Hard Girls theme plays, and the leader comes out. Segami walks down the ramp with a microphone in hand. The crowd boos her. Segami enters the ring as Akari stares a hole into her.

"Hello, Akari...so? Do you want to know WHY my team did what they did last night? The answer is simple. Look at these people...THEY LOVE YOU!" Segami says, and the crowd cheer for Akari. "They LOVE the Ninja Seekers. Because you're fast, you're strong and not to mention your beauty. Emerald was right about you. Nothing but bimbos." Segami said, and the crowd boos. "Look at me! I'm cute, I'm fast, and I'm strong just like you...but there's something that you're not a God. I AM A GOD! THESE PEOPLE SHOULDN'T LOVE A STUPID NINJA! THEY SHOULD LOVE GODS! And yet...they chose to love the wrong gods...the wrong CPUs to be exact!" Sega yells, and the crowd boos. "But back to you, Akari...I'm a God and yet...here you are...standing before me...when you should BOW to me! Kiss my feet and worship your God!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The crowd chant over and over. Akari looks at the crowd and then back at Segami.

"I'm waiting!" Segami growled. Akari nods at the crowd and then slaps Segami in the face.

"OHHHH!" The crowd gasps in awe. Segami touches her left cheek and drops the mic. She then slowly looked up at Akari and growls and got mad.

"RAAAA!" She roars, and then Akari punches her down. The crowd pop for that as Akari gets on top of the Goddess and punches her a bunch of times. Segami pushes Akari off of herself and gets to the ropes. Akari collides with her into the corner and starts kicking her a bunch of times now. Segami starts fighting back. She delivers punches and kicks back and forth in rapid succession. Segami pulls Akari's arm and flings her to the ropes. Akari rebounds, and Segami attempted to superkick her. Akari ducks and RKO's the leader of the Sega Hard Girls. The crowd goes nuts for that. Segami is down, and Akari gets an idea. She goes out of the ring and heads to the timekeeper area and grabs a chair.

Segami is crawling to the ropes and is on her knees. Akari has a chair and brings it into the ring. Akari is back in and holds the chair by the legs. Segami turns around and...WHAM! Segami gets a chair shot to the head. The crowd goes crazy for that. Segami isn't moving, and blood starts forming on her forehead, just a little bit. Segami gets back to her feet, and Akari gets ready to hit her with another chair shot. Segami stumbles back and turns around slowly. Akari smacks her again on the head with the chair. Segami goes down, and pants and more blood is forming on her head. It goes down her face too. Akari places the chair down and grabs Segami and drags her to the chair on the mat. Akari lifts Segami's chin and RKOs her once more onto the chair this time. Akari wasn't done yet. She takes Segami and puts her head inside of the chair. Akari leaps onto the turnbuckle, and Segami laid there, helpless. Referees start running out to stop Akari. They get in Akari's way and tell her to stop. The fans cheer for Akari. Akari growls and leaps off and stomps onto the chair with Segami's neck around it. Segami holds her throat and thrashes around, and the chair goes out of the ring. Segami coughs violently, and blood comes out as she rolls out of the ring. Referees check on Segami as she coughs up blood and chokes. Akari gets cheered as she heads to the back. The three Sega Hard Girls rush to Segami and check on her. They decided to take her in. They help her up, and the referees follow them to the back and head to a medical place nearby.

Suzu walks into Akari's locker room, accompanied by security guards in black. She called "Akari!"

Akari meets with Suzu, as she said, "Do you have any idea what you just did? I know you wanted revenge for what Segami did to you, but what you did was uncalled for! I cannot have my top stars be injured before a huge main event! I'm here to make an order around this company, and I won't have this kind of behavior from you or anybody else in this locker room!"

Akari stared at her, as Suzu said, "Enju's fighting the Sega Hard Girls, in a three on one handicap match, tonight. And if Myu & Ricka get involved, they're suspended!"

Akari huffed, "And what is the security for?"

Suzu said, "They're for you. You're not only banned from the match tonight, but you're suspended for a month, without pay, for your actions!" Suzu told Akari, and the fans boo.

Akari stared down at Suzu, as she was angry. She said, "You're trying to get rid of us, are you? You're just a corrupt boss, wanting YOUR needs. YOUR stars. Well, you can get rid of me for a month, but I will return. And when I do, I have unfinished business with those Sega Hard Losers!"

Suzu nodded to the guard as they escorted Akari out. Suzu called, "Out! Make sure she's out!"

Akari left the building, as Suzu calmed down. The program cuts to commercial. The program is back on, and we see Suzu in her office. She's sitting down at her desk and drinks coffee. She hears a knock at the door. "Come in."  
Makie opens the door to a small pop from the crowd. Makie walks over to the owner and GM of Japan World Wrestling. "Makie? What can I do for you?"

"Umm, Ms. Suzu? I was wondering if I could a title match against Ruby Rose!" Makie says.

"Hehehe...you WANT a title match against Ruby Rose!? Hahahaha! You haven't proven anything to me! You don't deserve it." Suzu said.

"But Ms. Suzu! Please! I want competition! I deserve a chance!" Makie cries out. Suzu smirks.

"How about this? You head to the ring right now, and I'll find you an opponent. If you beat them? You will face Ruby Rose for the Japanese World Championship next week. But if you lose? Your opponent will get that match next week."

"Thank you, ma'am! Thank you!" Makie bows and heads out to the ring.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Suzu smirks evilly and sips her coffee. Makie entrance comes on, and she is in her DUMMY FORCE attire. She gets into the ring and waits for her mystery opponent. Entrance music plays, and the crowd goes wild. It was the beast, the animal, Ajisai Pain. Pyro goes blasting off as Ajisai makes her way to the ring. Makie looks scared as she gulps and goes into a corner. The bell rings, and Makie charges at Ajisai. She throws punches and kicks, and they do not phase the animal. Ajisai shoves Makie down. Ajisai then grabs Makie by the waist and throws her over herself, A German Suplex. Makie goes flying across the ring. Ajisai grabs Makie again, and german suplexes her again. Ajisai does it again, and again and again and again! 6 total. Makie goes to the corner, and Ajisai slams her shoulder into the stomach six times. Ajisai steps back, and Makie flops over to her, dizzy and battered. Ajisai picks up Makie and puts her in a fireman's carry. She then does her finisher to Makie, an F-5. Ajisai grabs Makie again and gives her another F-5. Ajisai covers Makie. "1! 2! 3!" The match is over, and Ajisai wins.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! AJISAI PAIN!" Ajisai raises her arms and is now the number 1 contender for Ruby Rose's title. Makie crawls over to the ropes as Ajisai looks at her. She licks her lips and takes Makie down and puts her in the Kimura Lock. Ajisai has a sadistic facial expression as Makie starts tapping out. Ajisai then breaks Makie's arm. The crowd boos loudly. Makie rolls over, crying in pain. Ajisai gets back to her feet, and her music plays. She did that to Makie to send Ruby Rose a message. Ajisai Pain leaves the ring and starts laughing, as nurses and medics rush to Makie Sasaki.

A commercial goes off, and after that, the program is back on. In the ring are ten women, it was time for a battle royal to determine the new Intercontinental champion. The women are Ayame, Haruko, Weiss, Neo, Uni, C-Sha, Fame, Dark Watch, Kurome, and Bailey. The match starts, and everyone goes at it. Dark Watch has C-Sha and throws her into the corner and starts kicking her in the stomach. Kurome and Neo team up on Uni. Bailey goes after Fame. Ayame and Haruko go after Weiss. Weiss fights back and punches down Ayame and Haruko. Both roll out of the ring. Weiss goes to Dark Watch, a 6ft and 2-inch tall, dark-skinned woman. Neo runs at Weiss and starts hammering down on her with rights. Fame grabs Neo and uppercuts her. Neo goes down and is by the ropes. Kurome hits Fame from behind and starts kicking her legs. Bailey grabs Weiss, and attempts do dump her out. C-Sha punches Bailey in the back, and she lets go of Weiss. Dark Watch hand chops Neo. Neo goes down and rolls out of the ring. Dark Watch grabs Weiss and throws her out of the ring. Weiss is eliminated. Dark Watch headbutts Kurome down.

Haruko and Ayame are back in, and both decide to team up on Uni. Uni is in a corner as Haruko kicks her, and Ayame punches her. C-Sha big boots Bailey. Bailey rolls out of the ring. Ayame and Haruko decide to eliminate the CPU Candidate. They grab both legs of Uni and try to dump her out. Fame grabs Haruko by the hair and pulls her away. Uni kicks Ayame in the face. Ayame goes backward into Fame. Fame grabs both women and eliminates them both with a chokeslam. The crowd pops for that. 7 Women remain. Neo is by the ropes but gets a boot from C-Sha. Neo goes down hard and is out. Uni is resting by the corner, like Bailey, and Kurome does as well. Fame and C-Sha stare one another down as they lock eyes. The crowd goes nuts and wants the two to go at it, but Dark Watch hand chops Fame down. Fame goes down, and C-Sha starts brawling with the big woman. She punches her a bunch of times. C-Sha grabs Dark Watch's arm and whiplashes her, but gets reversed and big booted by her. C-Sha is down. Uni dropkicks Dark Watch, but that didn't make her go down. She grabs Uni by the throat and tosses her out. Uni goes down hard.

"RAHHHHH!" Dark Watch roars and lifts her arms in the air. Bailey jumps onto Dark Watch with a knee to the face from the turnbuckle. Dark Watch staggers a bit. Then Kurome dropkicks her in the chest. Dark Watch staggers again. C-Sha is back up and picks up Dark Watch, and body slams her to a big pop. Dark Watch is down but soon is back up. Fame sits up and gets back to her feet. She grabs Dark Watch by the throat and chokeslams her to a big pop. Dark Watch gets up and is back to one knee. Bailey runs to her and stomps her foot down and crushes the head of Dark Watch, slamming it into the mat. Dark Watch AGAIN is getting back up. She gets to the ropes and Fame and C-Sha run at her and double clothesline her out of the ring. Dark Watch is eliminated. The Japan crowd cheer and clap for that. Kurome starts punching C-Sha, and Bailey kicks Fame. The crowd boo at this.

C-Sha shoves Kurome down and Fame uppercuts Bailey. Both girls go down and rollover. Fame grabs Bailey by the throat and chokeslams her. C-Sha sets Kurome up for the jackknife powerbomb. She gets it and slams Kurome down onto her back. Fame and C-Sha eliminate both girls and the crowd cheer. It was only them left. C-Sha punches Fame with combos. Fame grunts and is by the ropes. C-Sha whiplashes her and Fame goes to the other side then back at C-Sha. C-Sha lifts Fame up and throws her above herself. Fame goes crashing down. All of a sudden Dark Watch comes back into the ring, she was pissed. C-Sha goes for a punch, but Dark Watch grabs C-Sha's arm and hand chops her on the head. C-Sha goes down. Fame big boots Dark Watch and she staggers. Fame grabs her by the throat once more. Dark Watch does the same to Fame and then knees her. Dark Watch grabs Fame with both hands by the throat and lifts her up...then throws her down. Dark Watch shakes her head and leaves the ring as C-Sha and Fame are down.

The crowd boos and referees come to tell Dark to get out of here. Dark Watch ignores them and heads back to the locker room area. Fame and C-Sha soon get back up and throws punches at one another. C-Sha punches Fame. Fame uppercuts C-Sha. Fame then grabs C-Sha by the throat and chokeslams her. C-Sha groans and crawls over to the ropes. Fame signals the end and carries C-Sha but C-Sha counters and elbows Fame in the face. C-Sha is out of the big red machine's grip and then she runs over and clotheslines Fame out. Fame goes down and C-Sha is the winner. The crowd cheer for her.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! AND THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! REPRESENTING GOLD THIRD, C-SHA!" The announcer says. C-Sha is given the title and raises it up in the air. The rest of Gold Third enter the ring and celebrate with her. B-Sha and K-Sha hold their tag titles up. S-Sha is the only member without a title. But that could change. Bubbles will have an open challenge next week, and S-Sha COULD accept it. Gold Third continues to celebrate in the ring as we head backstage with the 24/7 champion, Yamabuki. She's hiding in an empty trash bin. She looks out and sees no one. She gets out and starts walking cautiously. All of a sudden a trash can gets thrown into Yamabuki's face. Yamabuki goes down and it's Junko. Junko then grabs Yamabuki and throws her into a wall. Yamabuki goes down and Junko covers her.

"COUNT IT, REF!" Junko yells and the referee counts to three. The crowd boo as Junko takes the title from Yamabuki. Junko snatches the title away and quickly makes a run for it. Yamabuki sits up and groans in pain. Cy rushes to Yamabuki and didn't make it in time to stop Junko.

"I'm sorry Bookie...I didn't make it in time." Cy said and rubs her head.

"I'll get my 24/7 world universal comic paper championship back!" Yamabuki said and was upset.

A commercial goes off and the show is back on in less than 3 minutes. Flashes of images are shown of the Scarlet Family. After it, Erza is sitting in her chair, in the darkness, in a foggy area. She whispered, "You know, I had a dream, last night. A dream, what I saw... ... ... was chaos. I saw carnage. I saw despair. And I saw suffering. I saw it all, and then I woke up, knowing that it was all a premonition... of fate. What I saw... was chaos, carnage, pain, suffering, despair, and agony! And it was so good." She chuckled and said, "There were so many people. So many factions. So many allied teams, fighting for survival. And that survival leads to a dead end. There was chaos everywhere! Broken bones! Hehehehehe! Blood spilt! It was beautiful. So, so beautiful." She leaned towards the camera, "There's a war coming up. Like in my dreams. Chaos will reign. SOON! A war! It is going to happen! And soon, it'll be just like my dreams. Beautiful, deadly, and painful. Everyone, including myself, will go to war! Everyone will fall! Everyone! EVERY! ONE! They will feel pain! Feel chaos! Feel despair! And I will love... every... second of it..." She chuckled, as Erza stares down blankly, "The War is coming... Run!" The scene cuts to black, ending the promo. We are back in the ring as the Sega Hard Girls, Saturn, Drive, and Gear, are in the ring. Enju makes a run for the ring and jumps onto Saturn. She starts punching her as the crowd go nuts. Gear and Drive grab Enju and pull her off of Sega Saturn. Enju kicks both girls down and then Saturn big boots Enju. Enju is down and the three Sega Hard Girls start beating down on Enju. The crowd boos loudly. Enju rolls out of the ring and Saturn orders Drive and Gear to surround the busty ninja. They get out of the ring on either side and walk towards Enju.

Enju is getting back to her feet. Gear runs at her and Enju punches her in the gut and then throws her into the steel post by the ring. Gear goes down and groans. Saturn has a chair in hand as Enju turns her attention to Drive. Drive walks back from Enju as Saturn goes to Enju from behind. She hits Enju in the back with the chair and the crowd gasps. Enju is to her knees and groans in pain. Drive grabs Enju and puts her back in the ring. Saturn and Drive also get back in the ring and Saturn starts slamming the chair onto the ninja girl's back. Enju moans in pain. Gear goes to the announce table and starts taking things off of it. Saturn places the chair and Drive grabs Enju and forces her up to her feet. Saturn chuckles and does Akari's finisher to Enju onto the chair as Akari did to Segami at the start of the show. The crowd boo loudly and Saturn tells Drive to take Enju to where Gear is. She drags Enju and kicks her out of the ring. Gear grabs Enju and sets her up for a powerbomb onto the table.

Yamabuki and Cy run out with baseball bats to help Enju. Gear drops Enju onto the floor and her and Drive make a run for it, chasing them into the crowd. Enju crawls over to the steps as Saturn watched her team get chased by Yamabuki and Cy. Saturn turns to Enju and grabs her and puts her back in the ring. Saturn slides into the ring as Enju takes hold of the chair. She quickly smacks Saturn with it on her side. Saturn groans and the crowd cheers. Saturn rolls out of the ring and retreats. Enju stands tall and the Ninja Seekers theme plays. The crowd cheer Enju. Suzu Sagisawa was mad that Yamabuki and Cy interfered. This ends the show! Next week will be Ajisai and her manager Croire delivering a promo as Ajisai has a title match against Ruby Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE STYLE FANFIC: The Faction War!**

**(HOW IT ALL STARTED) Takes place 4 months before the Tournament.**

**CH 4: TITLE MATCHES! WIP**

**Week 2, January. Night 1 (Saturday)**

* * *

It's the second week of Jan and our show begins with Ajisai Pain and her manager, Croire Heyman, walking down the ramp and getting into the ring. Croire has a microphone in hand and looks at the crowd. Croire clears her throat and begins to speak. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MY NAME IS CROIRE HEYMAN! And I am the advocate for your future, REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED JWW CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!... Ajisai Pain. Now...let's talk about what happened last week shall we?"...on the titantron, plays what happened to Makie last week. Her arm was broken and Makie would be out of action for a long time. It stops and the crowd boo. Ajisai is just smiling. "That! Was a message to you, Ruby Rose! Tonight! Will be the end of your reign!" The crowd boo again. "My client will destroy you. Ruby Rose!? You might be fast, but you got nothing on the strength of Ajisai Pain! You will lose...and that's not a prediction. That's a spoiler." Croire finishes and drops the mic and Ajisai's theme plays. The two get out of the ring and start walking up the ramp. They head backstage to Ajisai's locker room. Dark Watch's theme hits as she is going to have a match against Cy, the Android. This was Cy's punishment for helping out Enju last week. Dark Watch gets into the ring and raises her arms up and roars. Cy soon hits the ring wastes no time! She starts kicking the legs of her opponent as the bell rings. Dark Watch grabs the android and shoves her down.

"CY! CY! CY! CY! CY!" The Kyoto crowd chant over and over. Cy jumps onto Dark Watch and starts hammering on her face. The crowd goes nuts. Dark grabs Cy and throws her down. Cy gets back up but gets a chop to the head and is down again. Dark Watch puts her foot down on Cy's chest and the ref counts.  
"1! 2!" Cy kicks out. The crowd cheers. Dark Watch takes her foot off of Cy as the android gets back up. Dark Watch goes for another chop, by Cy blocks it with her hands. She then roars and picks up Dark Watch and bodyslams her to the mat! The crowd popped huge for that. She goes for the cover, "1! 2!" But Dark Watch kicks out at two. Cy is tired out and then lands a frog splash onto the big woman. But, as she covers Dark Watch, she suddenly powers down. Dark Watch lifts Cy up and then nudges her lifeless body. The powerslam she performed used up all of her energy, and she shut down. Dark Watch rolls over for the pin, but the referee waves it off, not counting the pinfall. The bell rings, and the announcer calls out, "Cy Tokakushi is unable to continue! The winner of this match, Dark Watch!" Yamabuki rushes to the ring, and helps Cy out, only to stare down at Dark Watch. Yamabuki gets out of the ring with Cy in her arms. Dark Watch raises her arms and roars as her theme music plays. Yamabuki takes Cy to the medics and Dark Watch leaves the ring and heads backstage. A commercial goes off and then the show is back on. Bubbles Or Miyako of the PPGZ along with Fame. She heads to the ring. She's the current United Japan champion and has a mic in hand. The crowd cheers for Bubbles. "It's time...for an open challenge!" Bubbles says and the crowd cheer.

"SO!? Who wants a shot at my title!?" Bubbles looks at the entrance ramp and waits. Soon Gold Third's theme hits and the crowd cheer. S-Sha comes out and the crowd cheers her. S-Sha walks down the ramp as a ref gets into the ring. The female referee takes Bubbles' title as the champ puts the mic out of the ring. The referee holds up the title as the bell rings. Bubbles and S-Sha shake hands as a show of respect for one another. The match begins and the two start off in an elbow tie-up. S-Sha takes down Bubbles with a headlock. Bubbles rolls back up and she and S-Sha look at one another and get into another elbow tie-up. Bubbles kicks S-Sha and high kicks her in the arm. Bubbles then dropkicks S-Sha down. Bubbles runs to the ropes and flings off of them for a moonsault, but S-Sha gets out of the way as Bubbles lands on her feet. S-Sha snap kicks Bubbles in the head and the crowd cheer. Bubbles is down and S-Sha goes for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" The referee counts and S-Sha is the winner and the new United Japan Champion! The crowd cheer and the announcer says that S-Sha is the NEW United Japan champion. Bubbles gets back up and S-Sha shakes her hand and Bubbles leaves. A sign of respect. S-Sha holds up the title and she soon the rest of Gold Third get into the ring and celebrate with her. A replay is shown of how the match ended. We then cut to backstage.

Yamabuki leaves the nurse's office, as a backstage interviewer was waiting for her. "Excuse me, Yamabuki." The interviewer said, "Earlier tonight, Dark Watch did a number on Cy, and she stopped moving. How is Cy, right now?"

Yamabuki said, "She's alright. Cy-Cy just needed a recharge, and she took a lot from herself. Dark Watch may have gotten lucky, but I will never forgive her! She may have stopped Cy, but I will get her, one of these days! She may have gotten the best of us, but Dark Watch has no right to hurt Cy-Cy!" She suddenly sensed something, as Dark Watch appeared behind her. The interviewer stepped back, as Dark Watch attacks Yamabuki from behind, and the two started to brawl. Dark Watch threw her to the door, and then Yamabuki lands a swift forearm to the face. Yamabuki roars at Dark Watch, but Dark Watch headbutts her in the skull and slams her onto the wall.

"HUH?" Dark Watch yelled, "You think I would forget? That twerp of a robot bodyslammed me! YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET? YOU AND YOUR NINJA SEEKERS ARE DEAD!" She stomped onto Yamabuki and then leaves. Yamabuki is bleeding from her forehead, as the medics approach her. Yamabuki is helped to her feet as Dark Watch grabs by the throat and throws to the wall once more. Referees start pulling Dark Watch and tell her to leave. As this was going on, Gold Third was still celebrating in the ring, they finally exit the ring and head back to the locker room area. Up next, Junko and her 24/7 title is on the line against anyone in the back. A minute goes by and no one has come out. Just then, Dark Watch's music hits and she starts marching down the ramp to the ring. Dark Watch wasn't here to challenge Junko, but rather, to destroy her. Dark Watch steps over the ropes and Junko goes after her punches. The tall woman shoves the 24/7 champ down with one hand. Junko rolls over and jumps onto the woman. Dark Watch throws Junko again, but she lands on her feet, only to meet a chop right to the skull. Junko is out laying on the mat. Dark Watch grabs Junko by the head with hands and begins squeezing. All of a sudden, theme music plays and it's the PXGZ. Bunny Ambrose is set for 1v1 action next, and Junko's match WAS supposed to be quick, but Dark Watch changed that. Dark Watch throws Junko down onto the mat and looks up at the crowd. Bunny, Bailey, and Bell make their way to the ring in the crowd. The three leap over the barricade and start circling the ring. Dark Watch looks at them, Junko by the corner. The three girls get on the ropes and lock their eyes on the big woman. The PXGZ rush into the ring and start beating down Dark Watch. A woman in black attire comes out to the ring with a nightstick in hand. She watches the girls beat up Dark Watch. The tall woman is on her knees. But she soon overpowers them. She chops down Bell and throws Bailey out of the ring. Dark Watch headbutts Bunny. She goes down. Dark Watch decided to leave, but throws Junko back to the ring. The woman with the nightstick ignores Dark Watch and gets into the ring. She starts hitting the 24/7 champion with it. She hits her four times. The woman holds up Junko and gives her to Bunny, who does Dirty Deeds to her, a modified DDT. The nightstick woman picks Junko back up and Bell Superman punches her.

"Finish it!" Said the woman. Bailey and Bunny carry Junko as Bell is in front of her.

"OOOOHWAAAA!" Bell roars and the PXGZ lift Junko and give her their signature triple powerbomb move. The crowd boo the four woman. They stick their hand out and make a fist together. The woman with the nightstick leads Bailey and Bell through the crowd from where they came from. Bunny stays in the ring and waits for her opponent, who happens to be Planeptune's very own CPU: Neptune! Neptune didn't go in HDD for this match, she heads to the ring to a standing ovation. Neptune gets into the ring and Bunny stares at her and paces. The referee signals to begin the match. The bell rings and the match is on! Neptune and Bunny start going at it, trading blows. The crowd cheer for Neptune. She starts hitting Bunny in the face and backs her into the corner. She swings Bunny to the other side and crashes into her with a flying crossbody. Bunny goes down and Neptune grabs her, only for Bunny to knee the CPU and suplex her. Bunny goes for the cover. "1! 2!" Neptune kicks out. Bunny grabs Neptune and puts her in a headlock. The crowd get behind Neptune and start cheering her. Neptune gets to her feet and elbows Bunny. Bunny lets go of Neptune and Neptune runs to the ropes and clotheslines the PXGZ leader. Bunny goes down and gets back up. Bunny goes down again from another clothesline from the Planeptune CPU. Bunny gets up again, only to get a ddt from Neptune. Neptune covers Bunny. Bunny kicks out at 2. Neptune starts punching Bunny in the face a couple of times. She covers Bunny again. 1! Kick out at 1. Neptune heads for the turnbuckle and leaps off of it. Bunny rolls out of the way and gets to her feet. Neptune crashes onto her chest and gets up, only to get Bunny's finisher done to her. Bunny covers Neptune as the crowd boo. "1! 2! 3!" The bell rings and Bunny is the winner. The referee raises Bunny's arms up. She then starts kicking Neptune and assaulting her. The crowd boo at this. Nepgear comes running in to help her big sis. She dropkicks Bunny down and she rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp. The crowd cheer for Nepgear as her theme plays. Well coming up next, a tag team match to determine the number 1 contenders to Gold Third's tag titles. Rom & Ram vs Weiss & Blake. That match is next after commercial break.


	5. Chapter 5

**WWE STYLE FANFIC: The Faction War!**

**(HOW IT ALL STARTED) Takes place 4 months before the Tournament.**

**CH 5: TITLE MATCHES! PART 2.**

**Week 2, January. Night 1 (Saturday)**

* * *

Bunny stays in the ring and waits for her opponent, who happens to be Planeptune's very own CPU: Neptune! Neptune didn't go in HDD for this match, she heads to the ring to a standing ovation. Neptune gets into the ring and Bunny stares at her and paces. The referee signals to begin the match. The bell rings and the match is on! Neptune and Bunny start going at it, trading blows. The crowd cheer for Neptune. She starts hitting Bunny in the face and backs her into the corner. She swings Bunny to the other side and crashes into her with a flying crossbody. Bunny goes down and Neptune grabs her, only for Bunny to knee the CPU and suplex her. Bunny goes for the cover. "1! 2!" Neptune kicks out. Bunny grabs Neptune and puts her in a headlock. The crowd get behind Neptune and start cheering her. Neptune gets to her feet and elbows Bunny. Bunny lets go of Neptune and Neptune runs to the ropes and clotheslines the PXGZ leader. Bunny goes down and gets back up. Bunny goes down again from another clothesline from the Planeptune CPU. Bunny gets up again, only to get a ddt from Neptune. Neptune covers Bunny. Bunny kicks out at 2. Neptune starts punching Bunny in the face a couple of times. She covers Bunny again. 1! Kick out at 1. Neptune heads for the turnbuckle and leaps off of it. Bunny rolls out of the way and gets to her feet. Neptune crashes onto her chest and gets up, only to get Bunny's finisher done to her. Bunny covers Neptune as the crowd boo. "1! 2! 3!" The bell rings and Bunny is the winner. The referee raises Bunny's arms up. She then starts kicking Neptune and assaulting her. The crowd boo at this. Nepgear comes running in to help her big sis. She dropkicks Bunny down and she rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp. The crowd cheer for Nepgear as her theme plays. Well coming up next, a tag team match to determine the number 1 contenders to Gold Third's tag titles. Rom & Ram vs Weiss & Blake. That match is next after a commercial break.

We are back! Weiss and Blake are in the ring and Rom and Ram make their entrance. They rush to the ring and start brawling with Weiss and Blake of RWBY. Rom and Ram are both in HDD for the match. Blake throws Rom out as Ram kicks Weiss out. The bell rings once the order is cleared. Ram and Weiss start the match. Ram starts kicking Weiss and backs her into a corner. Ram starts kicking Weiss in the stomach. Weiss goes down. Ram runs to the other corner and rams her knee into Weiss. Ram pulls her away from the ropes and covers. 1, 2. Weiss gets the shoulder up. Ram tags in Rom and the two girls double elbow drop Weiss. Rom covers Weiss. Weiss kicks out at 2. Rom waits for Weiss to get back to her feet. Rom starts kicking the heiress. Weiss grabs Rom's foot and Rom delivers an enziguri. Weiss stumbles to her corner and Blake tags herself in. She jumps into the ring and clotheslines Rom. Rom gets back up and Blake powerslams her. Blake goes to Ram and tries to hit her, but the Lowee CPU Candidate jumps off the ropes. Rom is back up and as soon as Blake turns back around. SUPERKICK! Blake goes down. Weiss gets into the ring and goes to Rom. Rom falls back and her leg hits Weiss in the face. Weiss goes down as Blake rolled out of the ring. Weiss also rolls out of the ring. Ram gets into the ring and stands next to Rom. The two sisters of Lowee nod and run to the ropes and charge back and leap into the air and crash on both Weiss and Blake. The crowd cheers loudly at this. Rom and Ram slide back into the ring and pose as the crowd cheers them. All of a sudden, theme music plays and it's Dark Watch...AGAIN! She starts marching down to the ring.

Weiss and Blake are getting up and have no idea Dark Watch is nearby. She grabs Blake and throws her into the steps. She then hand chops Weiss. The bell rings and the match ends in no contest. The crowd boo loudly. Dark Watch climbs the ropes and steps over them. Rom and Ram are not afraid of this woman. "Haaaaaa!" Ram charges Dark Watch. Dark Watch shoves Ram down and then Rom dropkicks the tall woman. She staggers and Rom and Ram start punching her. She shoves Ram down and headbutts Rom. Rom goes down. Ram jumps but gets caught by the hands of the monster. Dark Watch begins to squeeze the CPU candidate's head. Rom is still down and is holding her head. Ram is starting to fade and reverts back to regular form. She starts foaming at the mouth as well. Blanc runs out with a chair in hand. Dark Watch lets go of Ram and leaps backward out of the ring, just before the Lowee Goddess could hit her with the chair. Blanc drops the chair and takes a microphone.

"Dark Watch! Tomorrow night! Show opener! You and me one on one!" Blanc yells. The fans cheer. Dark Watch is at the ramp and nods her head. Dark Watch's theme music plays and she roars and raises her arms up. Blanc checks on Rom and Ram. We cut to backstage with Ruby Rose. She is being interviewed by Jenny.

"Ruby Rose, you're match is next with the animal. What is your strategy going into this title match?" Jenny asks.

"Well Jenny. I'm going to give it all my all. For my team, for my fans and for the JWW universe. I'm going to beat the animal tonight." Ruby Said and heads to the ring as her match is up next. The main event is next! We are in the ring and Ruby Rose makes her entrance to a big pop. She gets into the ring and poses with her title. Ruby gives the ref the title and Ajisai makes her way down, with Croire by her side. Ajisai enters the ring and is pumped up.

"THIS MATCH IS SET FOR ONE-FALL! AND IT IS FOR THE JAPAN WORLD WRESTLING CHAMPIONSHIP!" The announcer says. The crowd cheer. "INTRODUCING FIRST! SHE IS THE JAPAN WORLD CHAMPION, REPRESENTING RWBY! RUBY ROSE!" The crowd cheer. "AND HER OPPONENT! BEING ACCOMPANIED BY CROIRE HEYMAN! AJISAI PAIN!" The crowd boo her. The bell rings and the match is on.

"Let's go!" Ajisai yells. Ruby Rose rushes at Ajisai. Ajisai catches her and has her on her shoulders. F5! Ruby Rose goes crashing down. Ajisai covers Ruby. "1! 2! 3!" WE GOT A NEW CHAMPION! Ruby Rose made a mistake. She is down and the title is given to Ajisai Pain. Croire tells Ruby that she told her so. Ajisai hols up the title and the fans boo her. They weren't happy at all. Ajisai drops the title and grabs Ruby and puts her in the Kamora Lock. Just before Ruby could get injured, her big sis Yang comes to the rescue. She charges the ring and Ajisai lets go of Ruby. Ruby rolls out of the ring and Yang punches the new champion. Yang punches her in the face a bunch of times. Ajisai lifts up Yang and goes for the F5! BUT, the Blonde Brawler counters and scoop slams the new champion. Ajisai is down but gets back up, only to go to the ropes and get clotheslined out of the ring. Ruby is back to her feet and Yang stares a hole into Ajisai. The crowd cheer and Croire tells Ajisai to leave.

"Let's go! Come on...we don't need this! Let's go." Croire tells her. Ajisai looks at Yang and gets her title back. Yang looks at Ruby and pats her on the shoulder. The lights begin to flicker...and then they go black. The crowd gasp and cant see anything. The sounds of a familiar laugh echo in the arena. The laugh loops twice and the lights come back on. Arfoire. She's in the ring. Yang and Ruby look at her. Arfoire punches Yang down and grabs Ruby. Arfoire throws Ruby out of the ring. Yang takes down Arfoire but then gets a thumb to the eye. Yang groans and holds her left eye. Arfoire then chokeslams Yang. The people boo Arfoire. The show ends and tomorrow's opening match will be Blanc vs Dark Watch.


End file.
